Pulling Pigtails
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Five times Dr K got Ziggy with a hypospray, and one time Ziggy got her. Ziggy/Dr K, post Driving Lesson


Disclaimer: Um, Not Mine

A/N: So, I've seen Star Trek (2009) three times. One of my favorite scenes is Bones, Jim and the hypo. (If you've seen it, you know the one, if you haven't, well, why haven't you?) This story...is based off that. Sort of. For Neo Aguni; because he read my mind.

Note: Deleted and replaced.

* * *

Ziggy was sitting at breakfast, eating one of his favorite cereals, Cookie Crisps, when it happened: A hiss of air accompanied by a sharp sting of pain. "Ow!" He said, turning to find Dr K looking at him holding a hypospray, "What was that for?" Ziggy asked.

"It is the vitamins you deny yourself by eating that processed sugar every morning," Dr K replied. "You are skirting the edge of tolerable health for a Ranger, and so I am attempting to correct that."

"Dillon's eating this cereal too." Ziggy pointed out.

"Ranger Black usually eats oatmeal, he is not today at your instance," Dr K pointed out.

"Whatever," Ziggy muttered.

* * *

Ziggy limped as he slid out of Dillon's car, although mostly healed, his ankle was still tender and he had every intention of propping it up and conning Summer into getting him an ice pack. As he sat down, Dr K came out of the training room. "Rangers," she said, simply, "in the morning we are needed in the Tower. You have the rest of today to rest and recover." She headed towards the kitchen and Ziggy put his head down on Flynn's counter.

A hiss of air and jolt of pain startled him so bad; he fell off his stool, "Dammit Doc!" He swore, glaring up at his tormentor.

"Healing accelerant," Dr K said, "and don't call me Doc."

Glaring, Ziggy watched her get a water bottle from the fridge and vanished back into the training room. "One day," he said getting up and testing his ankle, "I'm going to get her for that."

Hearing snickering, Ziggy glared at Flynn before stalking away, heading upstairs with what little dignity he had left.

* * *

Ziggy had come down stairs for a midnight snack, and was now sitting on a stool, eating a bowl of his favorite ice cream, 'Southern Blueberry Cobbler', a flavor made popular by Blue Bell. He was listening to some music through his MP3 player when a familiar, and decidedly hated, feeling of air and pain sent him flying off his stool yet again. As his headphones yanked off, he glared at Dr K, "Now what was that one for?" Ziggy demanded.

"Vaccine," Dr K replied, "there's some new influenza strains circling around and I am inoculating the Rangers to ensure that there will be a defense force left."

Ziggy rolled his eyes, "Some warning would be nice."

"You would tense up, and it would hurt worse," Dr K replied, heading back into the training room.

As the doors closed, Ziggy again picked himself up, "You mean, it would be less fun that way," he muttered.

Ziggy didn't get up that morning, he hurt too much. His stomach hurt and from the way he was freezing and sweating, he'd lay odds on having a fever. He curled up under his covers and tried to sleep. He'd almost succeeded when the door opened, "Ziggy?" Flynn asked, "Are you up?"

Ziggy rolled over to glare at Flynn, "I'm sick," he said in a long suffering manner. Then leaned over even further and threw up in his trash can.

"I'll tell Dr K," Flynn said hurriedly and shut the door.

Time jumped, because Dr K was standing over him with a stranger beside her. "He's reacting to the vaccine," the man said.

"All right," Dr K said.

"Give him aspirin and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids," the doctor said. "Luckily, your other Rangers are all immunized all ready. There should be no problem taking care of him."

"Yes, Doctor," Dr K said.

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on him." The Doctor added.

"Yes Doctor," Dr K repeated.

Time blinked, and only Dr K stood there, with a familiar hypospray. "This has pain reliever in it," she told him, "it will help."

"Wha-" Ziggy began.

Dr K pressed the device to his neck, followed by the familiar hiss and pain. Before Ziggy could organize himself to do more than yelp, he did feel better, and sleepy. "Thanks Doc," he said, yawning.

Dr K sighed and watched him as Ziggy succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Ziggy made his way downstairs slowly. His fever had broken, and after two days of lethargy and boredom, he wanted to see what was going on. "Ziggy!" Summer said, "Should you be up?"

"I'm bored," Ziggy said. "There's a couch down here, I can rest there."

"Ok," Summer said warily.

Ziggy settled down on the couch, feeling weak. "So, what have I missed?"

"Not much," Summer said, bringing him some clear soda, "there've been some Grinder attacks, but nothing major. Scott says that it's because they're planning something."

"They could be," Ziggy replied, and sipped his drink.

"You are a much better patient than Dillon, by the way," Summer said as she made herself comfortable on the recliner. "He got a two day bug from the vaccine. We had to practically sedate him to keep him from getting up before he was better. And Scott, he hates being sick, so he whines, and I mean, literally. Last time Scott was bed bound, we sent him to stay with Colonel Truman rather than listen to it. Flynn's not that bad, he's content to just lie around, although he wants to know what's going on."

"What about you?" Ziggy asked.

"I haven't gotten sick in years," Summer replied, "I hated it when I was little."

Ziggy set his glass on the table and closed his eyes, almost ready for a nap. A hiss of air and jolt of pain put paid to that idea as Ziggy levitated himself off the couch in shock.

Rubbing the shoulder that had collided with the coffee table, Ziggy glared up at the amused looking Dr K, "You," he announced, "are sadistic."

"Those are the antibiotics you need to ensure you don't get a secondary infection," Dr K informed him.

Ziggy got up and sat down on the couch, "I'm going to bruise." He growled, "and it's all your fault."

Dr K was already gone.

* * *

Ziggy was trembling as he forced himself to avoid more of the balls in the evasion training session. It was the last of his routine as he recovered. "Ranger Green," Dr K began, walking into the room. A yelp made Ziggy turn. Dr K was holding up her clipboard as if in defense from the balls.

"End session!" Ziggy called and rushed to her, exhaustion forgotten, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I was merely startled, Ranger Green." Dr K said, rubbing her arm. "You have gone over your time limit, Ranger Green, please leave the training room.

"You're going to bruise," Ziggy said.

"I will take a pain killer spray," Dr K replied, "I will be fine."

"Can you take that yourself? You always hit me in the small of my neck." Ziggy asked, he deftly steered Dr K out of the room as the last of the balls retreated into their storage container.

"I will be fine," Dr K replied.

Ziggy followed Dr K into the main training room and watched as she removed a hypo from her desk. He did notice that she had a drawer filled with them, all color coded. Dr K took a white one and attempted to lift it to her neck, and hissed. "Here," Ziggy said, "at the junction of neck and shoulder, right?"

"Yes," Dr K replied, reluctantly handing over the hypo.

With a slight grin, Ziggy stepped behind her and moved her hair aside. "Here?"

"Lower."

"Here?"

"Higher, just a little."

"Here?"

"Lower."

"Here?"

"Ranger Green, please, lower and to the left slightly."

"Here?"

"Yes!"

Ziggy hit the button.

"OW!"

"See!" Ziggy said, "It does hurt. I told you…"

He stopped gloating as Dr K turned to look at him, suddenly aware of just how close they were. He stared at her as she licked her lips. For a moment, he was in a memory;

_"But Sister Kathryn, why does he pull my hair?"_

_"Because he likes you, Jessica."_

He bent down slightly, or she rose up.

It was sweet, and a warm glow swept through them both.

"Hey, Doc…oh my god!"

Ziggy and Dr K jumped apart as if they'd been burned, turning as one to stare at Scott, who stared at them as if he'd never seen them before. "Yes, Ranger Red?" Dr K asked.

"I, uh, was, uh," Scott shook his head, "Never mind." He turned and walked into the door jam before making it out of the room.

Ziggy turned back to Dr K, "Can we talk, later," he asked softly.

"Yes," Dr K replied, her eyes far away.

Ziggy kissed her cheek daringly before leaving the training room happily.


End file.
